


Zone Deleter

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Advice, Angst, Anime, Bittersweet, Brother Feels, Corruption, Darkness, Divorce, Enemies to Friends, Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Pain, References to Depression, Reflection, Revelations, Self-Acceptance, Team Feels, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Some time after Kimura Kouichi is freed from Cherubimon’s service, Kanbara Takuya has a pep talk with him by the fire.
Relationships: Kanbara Shinya & Kanbara Takuya, Kanbara Takuya & Kimura Kouichi, Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	Zone Deleter

Zone Deleter

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

Some time after Kimura Kouichi is freed from Cherubimon’s service, Kanbara Takuya has a pep talk with him by the fire.

* * *

Kouichi threw another stick on the fire. Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and the three Digimon were asleep. Only he and Takuya were awake into the ghostly evening.

“Didn’t know the Warrior of Darkness was afraid of the dark.”

“Not the dark. I’m scared of the light.”

“Of Kouji?”

Kouichi nodded. “I wanted to talk to him, to tell him I was his big brother, but I was scared how he’d feel about me. I let the darkness take over.”

“That was Cherubimon’s doing, wasn’t it?”

“Cherubimon brought out what was already inside. He manipulated me because only a human heart this wracked by sadness and anger could handle the Spirits of Darkness. That darkness came from me. I resented Kouji as much as I wanted to meet him. That’s the truth.”

“He didn’t know about you. If he had, he’d have searched for you! I’m sure!”

That was actually comforting. That Kouji would seek out his blood.

“And not just that! You released the true Spirits of Darkness and beat Cherubimon’s double! Even when you were Duskmon, you kicked the crap out of us!”

“Thanks for kicking the crap out of us” wasn’t a compliment Kouichi needed. He could’ve killed them!

“What I mean to say is, we’re glad you’re on the team!”

Team? Kouichi had been on a “team.” Cherubimon’s. But even among the Five Evil Warriors, the blader preferred enacting his master’s conquest alone.

“What’s it like being siblings?”

Kouji asked Takuya that very question. So identical twins weren’t only identical in their looks?

They were the same.

They were also different.

Kouji put up a tough front. Kouichi was guarded like Kouji, yet Takuya sensed less contention toward revealing his emotions.

Light and dark.

Day and night.

“I have a younger brother. We don’t always play well together, but if my experience in the Digital World has taught me anything, it’s to not take the people around you for granted. When we return to our world, I’m giving him dibs on my video game.”

“It sounds nice.”

“Shinya still drives me crazy, though.”

That was all right.

However long it took, Kouichi would get to know Kouji.

He’d relearn to fly.

With broken wings.


End file.
